When you dream of a Dragon
by SpyroKing51
Summary: 11 year old Nathan has always loved Spyro but he knows his love for the purple hero is only a fanasty but that will all change. Yaoi and AU. Takes place after TLOS A New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is an adventure and romance fic and trust me you'll love it.**

**Boy x Dragon Yaoi**

**Don't like don't read. Disclaimer-I don't own Spyro. This takes place after TLOS A New Beginning. (AU)**

* * *

Ch.1-The Portal

In the dragon relams Spyro is gazing into a starange portal that has just appeared in the Dragon Temple and purple hero begins to walk towards the portal.

"Spyro we don't know what it is." Ignitus called out.

Spyro ignored the warning and continue to walk to portal when his dragonfly brother and best friend flew up to the purple hero saying. "Spyro what do you think you are doing?"

Spyro looked at his brother said. "I'm going to check this thing out and I don't care how dangerous it is."

Sparx looked at Spyro and hugs his brother tight. "Just be careful buddy I love you."

Spyro smiles and replies. "I love you too, Sparx and don't worry I'll be fine."

The young purple hero walks to the portal and hears a rumble come from the vortex. Spyro backed away from the portal when suddenly he gets sucked into the vortex.

Sparx looks in horror as his buddy is being sucked into another world and screams. "SPYRO NOOOOO!"

Then portal then closed and Sparx breaks down crying. "Spyro no why." Ignitus and Cynder rushed to Sparx.

"Sparx what's wrong and where's Spyro?" Ignitus said.

Sparx looks up at the two dragons and says. "Spyro is gone the portal took him."

Ignitus looked shocked and said. "Why didn't he listen to me."

They all burst into tears at loss of Spyro.

Meanwhile on another world called Earth and in a city called Haddak, N. Dakota and in a small house lives an 11 year old boy by the name of Nathan and he is a big time Spyro the Dragon fan all his friends find him a little odd but he doesn't care and he has a secret he wishes Spyro was real and that he and the purple hero are a couple.

In Nathan's bedroom his alarm clock goes off waking the boy up and turns his alarm clock off. And hops off his bed and he goes to his closet and grabs a purple/blue long sleve shirt,black slik pants,black socks and custom dragon gloves,shoes and a Spyro hoddie.

Once he is dreesed he heads downstairs grabs a pop-tart for breakfest and once he is finished he grabs his skateboard and heads out to meet his friends.

Nathan soon met up with his friends all of them big time Spyro the Dragon fans Tim,Jacob and Megan.

"Hey Nathan it's great to see you buddy." Tim called out.

Nathan smiles and replies. "Hey guys ready to talk about our favorite purple dragon?"

"You know it dude." Jacob replied.

"Oh me first." Megan called out. "I had a dream where me and Cynder are flying together in the beautiful blue sky."

"That was beautiful." Tim said.

"Yeah and I'm next. Okay me,Spyro and Sparx are fighting aginst that ugly ape king Gaul and when Gaul is about to kill me Spyro leaps forward and jabs his tail into Gaul's neck killing him."

"That is kinda creepy." Jacob said.

"You said it buddy and Jacob your next."

"Okay. So Me and Ignitus are trainning and he is teaching me how to master fire breath that way I can fight along side Cynder and who know we may fall in love."

"That was heart warming." Megan said crying tears of joy."

Nathan smiles and says. "I'm next." "okay Spyro gets transported here and when I meet him we become friends and I soon tell him that I love him and he tells me he feels the same way about me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

Everyone begin to cry tears of joy. "I know how you feel Nathan." Megan says giving him a hug. Nathan hugs her back saying. "I just wish he was real."

Megan conforts Nathan knowing how much he loves Spyro and says. "Spyro is real and he'll always have a special place in his heart."

Nathan smiles and replies. "Thank you, Megan."

Soon they all go their seprate ways and Nathan starts to walk home and as he crosses the park he sees the sky darken a little and purple lightning starts to strike the ground. Nathan doesn't feel any fear and he begins to walk towards the park saying to himself. "What is going on here?"

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter the next one will be up by friday.**

**read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Spyro meets Nathan

Nathan continues to walk into the park and he looks at the sky and sees what looks like a portal opening and he say to himself. "Is that a portal opening?"

Nathan soon sees a large purple ball emerge from the portal and crahes to the ground. Nathan looks in shock at the smokey crater and walks towards it and he shocked to see Spyro unconscious and he steps down to the dragon he loves and he starts to think to himself. "_Oh, man it's Spyro the dragon I love more than anything and I always thought my love for him would only be a fanasty but here he is and now me and him can be togehter but now I need to help him." _Nathan walks to the purple dragon picks him up and takes the purple hero to his house.

The boy enters his house and lays the sleeping purple dragon down on the couch and treats his wounds and Nathan sits beside him on the couch and looks at Spyro as he sleeping see him snore to Nathan is the cutest thing he's ever seen and he place his hand on the side of Spyro's muzzle. He blushed when Spyro, in his slumber purred at the sensation. _"Wow maybe he'll feel the same way about me? Oh don't be stupid!" He thought._

A couple of hours passed and Spyro finally wakes up. He groans as he stands up and see he's nolong in the dragon relams but inside a strange and says to himself. "Where am I?"

"Your in my house, Spyro." Nathan said.

The purple dragon turns around and sees a young boy smiling at him and Spyro finally says. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Nathan replies. "My name is Nathan and I know you because your famous and I know a lot about you."

Spyro looks at the boy surprised and says. "How much do you know about me."

Nathan smiles and says. "You were raised by dragonflies there names are Flash and Nina. You met the graudians Ignitus,Volteer,Cyril and Terrador. Your brother/best friend in the entire world is Sparx who you love dearly. And your ememies are Gaul the evil ape king, the Dark Master and formerly Cynder the ex terror of the skies."

Spyro looks completely surprised the boy does know a lot about him and he sure is cute looking with his long thick dark brown hair and brown eyes. Spyro thought to himself.

Nathan looks at Spyro admiring him wondering if he should tell him how he feels but he decide he'll tell him later.

Spyro looks around and says. "I should probley go that way I don't bother you." Gets ready to leave when Nathan says. "Please don't leave."

Spyro turns around surprised and replies. "You want me to stay here?"

"Of coruse I do. I care about you a lot." Nathan replied fighting back the urge to hug the dragon he loves so much.

Spyro smiled happy to know the kid cares about him and walks back and sits on the couch and says. "Thank you, Natahn."

"Your very welcome, Spyro." Nathan softly replied.

A few hours later Nathan gave Spyro some fish and they both sat on the couch and watched a little TV and Nathan began to introduce the purple hero to technology and he's impressed by what he sees and says. "Wow Nathan you have a lot amazing things in your world."

Nathan smiles and replies Why thank you, Spyro." and scoots closer to Spyro.

The purple hero smiles a bit and wraps his left wing around Nathan. Nathan smiles at the affection and thinks. _"Maybe he does like me?"_

Nathan says to Spyro. "Say Spyro do want be friends? I know it's kinda fast."

Spyro looks at the boy and replies. "Sure buddy."

Nathan smiles at his new buddy and says. "Aww thank you, buddy."

Spyro chuckles and he looks into Nathan's brown eyes.

Both of them smile at eachother and continue to watch TV both thinking about eachother.

* * *

**Alright that's it for this chapter and Chapter 3 will be up this week. Do you think Nathan will tell Spyro soon how he feels?**

**Please read and review.**

**~SpyroKing51.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3-A little home sick.

A few days later Spyro wakes up in Nathan's bed the boy allows him sleep with him. Spyro looks at Nathan seeing the boy asleep was beyond cute to the purple hero.

Spyro hops off the bed and walks to the window and begin to think if he will ever return home and begins to cry a little bit thinking he'll never see his friends and loved ones again.

Nathan wakes up and sees the purple dragon crying by the window so he quitely removes the covers and tip toes to his dragon buddy. Spyro looks and see his human friend right beside him and says. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, Nathan it's just that I felt a little sad."

"That's okay. And can you please tell me what's wrong?"

The purple hero looks down and replies. "I'm worried that i'll never see my friends,home and brother and best friend in the world, Sparx."

Nathan finally couldn't take it anymore he wraps his arms around Spyro and pulls him into a loving hug. The embrace surprised the purple dragon but he happily hugs Nathan back with his wings.

Nathan looks into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes and said. "I'm sure you'll find a way to get back home. I believe in you with all my heart."

Spyro feels more tears well up in his eyes and says. "Thank you so much, Nathan."

Nathan hugs Spyro tighter and says. "Can I come with you?"

The question surprises him and he says. "Why do you want to come with me, Nathan?"

The boy looks at his love again and says. "I want to go with you because you mean so much to me. I care about you."

Spyro smiles and gently nuzzles Nathan's cheek saying. "Of coruse you can come with me, Nathan. I care about you so much too."

Nathan smiled and snuggles on Spyro's chest saying. "Come on buddy let's get some sleep."

Spyro just nodded and the duo walk back to the bed. They hop on the bed,lay down and Nathan pulls Spyro as close as possible.

Spyro smiles and let's out a loving purr.

"You sound so cute when you purr, Spyro." Nathan said.

"I sure do." Spyro replies nuzzling Nathan's cheek.

Soon Spyro falls asleep in Nathan's arms. Nathan looks at the purple dragon wrapped in his arms and softly whispers. "I love you so much, Spyro."

Nathan soon falls asleep with the dragon he loves more than anything in his arms.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4-The confession.

It's been almost two weeks since Spyro and Nathan had there first hug and Nathan is beginning to wonder if tell Spyro how he feels. "_Go on Nathan tell him how you feel that way you both can be together forever. No Nathan if you tell him it will ruin your friendship and he'll hate you. No he won't he loves you too now Nathan tell him before it's too late." He thought._

Nathan finally decided to tell the purple dragon that he loves him.

Nathan walks to the living room and sees Spyro on the couch watching cartoons. _"Man, he looks so cute." Nathan thought. _

Nathan walks to the couch and sits beside his soulmate.

Spyro looks up at his friend. _"Wow he is so beautiful." Spyro thought._

Nathan wraps his arm around Spyro and says. "Spyro can I tell you something?"

Spyro looks at his human friend and replies. "Why sure, Nathan."

Nathan looks at the purple dragon and says."Spyro you mean so much to me. I want to spend my entire life with you. I love you, Spyro."

Spyro looks completely surprised and replies. You love me?"

Nathan begins to tear up and says. "I love you with every fiber of my being, you are beyond amazing and I promise to protect,comfort and love you no matter what. And I understand if you don't feel the same way about me i'll understand if you hate me."

Spyro looks at the boy and wraps his arms around the boy hugging him tightly and rubs his snout aginst Nathan's cheek.

Nathan went from sad to completely surprised and said. "Your not angry with me, I don't understand?"

Spyro looked at the boy and says. "The truth is Nathan I feel the same way about you and I know this may be fast but I love you so much."

Nathan smiles and hugs Spyro tight and says. "I love you too and does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Spyro looked at the boy and said. "It is if you want us to be?"

Nathan smiled and says. "Spyro my love may I kiss you?"

Spyro looked into Nathan's beautiful brown eyes and says. "Go for it."

Nathan looked at Spyro with pure love and presses his soft lips into the firm ones of the purple dragon. It went further then their first kiss. It became heated and passionate real quickly, both of them letting out little moans and whimpers to eachother. Spyro's paws started rubbing the back of Nathan's neck slowly, trying to make the most of the moment. Nathan returned the favor as the kiss grew more and more heated. The two felt so much passion and love for eachother.

Spyro purred in pure delight at the kiss.

The two finally pull away from the kiss and they look into eachothers eyes with pure love.

"I love you, Nathan." Spyro says.

"I love you too, Spyro. Nathan replies and kisses Spyro.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter and do you think Nathan and Spyro should go out on a date?**

**Read and review. The next chapter will be up later this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5-Showing their love.

Three days have passed since Spyro and Nathan confessed their love for eachother and they are both beyond happy. Nathan wakes up the next morning and sees his soulmate sleeping peacefully in his arms, snuggling on his chest and the sight of the dragon made his heart melt and he softly wakes the purple hero up.

Spyro opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend and says. "Morning my love."

Nathan smiles and kisses Spyro. Spyro purrs in pure delight loving every single second of the kiss.

They soon pull away form the kiss and look into eachothers eyes and Spyro says. "Wow, Nathan you are such a great kisser."

Nathan smiles and replies. "Aww thanks my beloved purple prince."

Spyro smiles loving the cute pet name his boyfriend gave him and nuzzles Nathan in pure love.

Nathan giggles and says. "Oh, Spyro. I love you so much, you mean the entire world to me and I want to be with you forever."

Spyro smiled and replied. "Of coruse we'll be together forever my Nathan and no matter what happens I will happens I will always love you, Nathan." Kisses him on the cheek.

Nathan smiles and pull the purple dragon close and says. "I'm glad that we're together my love."

"Me too my love." Spyro softly replies.

Nathan and Spyro press our lips together in a loving and heart warming kiss. Spyro purrs in pure love and wraps his arms and wings around Nathan pulling him as close as possible. Nathan wraps his arms around Spyro. The kiss becomes heated and passionate and they are both starting to moan in pure love.

"Oh, Spyro." Nathan maoned.

Spyro smiles and licks Nathan's lips covering them with salvia saying. "You like that don't you my love?"

"I sure do my prince." Nathan replies.

Spyro giggles. "Oh, Nathan.

The duo continue to kiss and Spyro purrs in pure delight. "Ready to go get breakfest, love?" Nathan says.

"Sure am." Spyro replies.

Nathan and Spyro hop off the bed and head dwonstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today, Nathan?" Spyro asked.

"I'm thinking we could go meet my friends, love." Nathan said.

"I'd like that my love." Spyro softly replies and nuzzles Nathan in pure love.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6-Spyro meets Nathan's friends.

Nathan and his boyfriend Spyro are upstairs getting for the purple hero to meet Nathan's friends. Nathan went to his closet and grabbed an old pair of shorts and t-shirt for Spyro to wear and hands them to the dragon.

Spyro looked at the odd clothing and said. "Nathan why do I have to wear this stuff?"

Nathan looks at his dragon boyfriend and replies. "That way you can blend in here, dear." Nathan cuts two holes in the shirt for Spyro's wings and cuts a hole in the shorts for Spyro's tail.

Spyro had a hard time putting on the clothing so Nathan helped him and finally Spyro was well what you call dreesed. Spyro flet surprised he thought the clothing would feel terrible but to him it felt really comfortable and have gave a warm smile to Nathan.

"Thanks." Spyro said smiling.

"No problem, dude." Nathan replied.

Nathan grabbed his hoodie and skateboard. And he and Spyro walk off to meet Nathan's friends.

We soon arrive at the park and see Tim,Jacob and Megan playing on the play ground. The duo walk towards the kids ready to tell them. Tim,Jacob and Megan see Nathan walking with someone else a guy to them with purple skin and a large tail. Nathan and Spyro soon reach them. "Hiya guys." Nathan calls out.

"Hey, Nathan." Megan replies happily.

"It's great to see you dude and who's your friend?" Jacob said.

Nathan smiled at them nd said. "Guys meet my boyfriend Spyro the Dragon." Spyro steps forward and they are all in total shock. They can't believe that Spyro is standing right in front of them and they all faint.

Nathan and Spyro both smile and walk over to them. They soon get up and they all look at Spyro and smile.

"Spyro meet my friends. Tim,Megan and Jacob and they are all big fans of you too." Nathan replied. "Oh dude this is so amazing we're meeting Spyro the Dragon. This is awesome." Jacob said.

"It sure is man and this has to be the greatest day of my life." Tim replied.

"And Spyro is your boyfriend, Nathan?" Megan said smiling.

Nathan smiles at Megan and says. "He sure is. I love him and I always will and when Spyro finds his way back home he said I can come with him."

Megan,Tim and Jacob are all in shock Nathan is going to leave them and the all lower their heads in sadness. Nathan notices this and says. "Guys what's wrong?"

Jacob looks at Nathan and Spyro and says. "Your leaving and that means we'll never see you again." Nathan walks towards his friends and says. "Guys I came here to ask you three if you want to come with us?"

Megan,Jacob and Tim all look at Nathan completely surprised and Tim says. "We really can come with you guys?"

Nathan looks at them and says. "Of coruse you guys are best friends and I want you three to come with me and Spyro."

Megan smiles and says. "of coruse we'll come with you two. It will be a great new life for us all."

"It sure will be." Jacob replied.

They all smile at Nathan and head home to get packed. Nathan and Spyro hop on a nearby park bench and snuggle.

"You have such amazing friends, dear." Spyro says.

"Why thank you and they are going to love the Dragon Realms and no matter what i'll always love you." Nathan replied snuggling on Spyro's chest.

"And I will always love you, Nathan." Spyro purred and kisses Nathan.

* * *

**That's it for this chapeter. The next chapter will be great.**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7-Spyro and Nathan's first date.

It's been three days since Nathan introduced Spyro to his friends and tonight he and Spyro are going on their first date as a couple and Nathan is beyond happy. Spyro comes in, sees his boyfriend smiling and says. "Why are you so happy, dear?"

Nathan walks over to his purple dragon, hugs him tightly saying. "I'm happy because you and I are going on a romantic date tonight, love."

Spyro smiles he knows what a date is and he is beyond happy and softly says."Aww Nathan your so sweet." Hugs Nathan tight and purrs in pure love. Nathan happily hugs back and kisses Spyro's cute muzzle. The kiss causes Spyro's cute purring to grow even louder.

The duo finally break the loving embrace. Nathan grabs his purple dragon hoodie and Spyro puts on the clothes Nathan gave him and Nathan had to help the young purple dragon once again, he then gives Spyro a navy blue hoodie the purple dragon happily puts it on with a little help from Nathan. Once the duo are dressed, Nathan grabs the picnic basket and he and Spyro walk out of the house hand in paw. The duo soon reach the park, Nathan places the blanket down and he Spyro sit together and cuddle.

Spyro purrs happily and nuzzles Nathan saying. "I love this so much.."

Nathan smiles and pulls his boyfriend even closer and replies. "Me too I feel completely secure in your arms my love."

Spyro giggles and kisses Nathan lovingly on the cheek. "I love you so much, Nathan."

Nathan smiles and says. "I love you so much, Spyro. You're so beautiful, I love everything about you, You have the most loving purple eyes, the cutest snout and tail in the entire world and I promise to always protect you, comfort you and love you no matter what you'll always be my soulmate. I love you, Spyro with all my heart and soul."

Spyro's beautiful purple eyes welled up with tears of joy and he hugged Nathan tightly and purrs. Nathan happily hugs back with pure love.

Spyro crys in pure love and says. "That is so beautiful, Nathan." The purple dragon knew Nathan spoke these words from his heart and he loves him so much.

Nathan kisses Spyro's cute muzzle and says in the most loving tone. "I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Nathan always and forever." Spyro softly replied.

Nathan and Spyro snuggle closer to eachother and eat some of the sandwiches Nathan packed for their date. This is the first time Spyro has eaten human and loves it so much.

Spyro takes another bite of his sandwich and says. "Wow, Nathan this is the first time i've eaten human food and I love it, dear."

Nathan smiles and snuggles on Spyro's chest and replies. "Thank you."

The duo soon finish eating and are laying down on their blanket watching the beautiful night sky and bright stars. Spyro wraps his wings lovingly around Nathan. Nathan happily hugs back and holds the purple dragon close. Spyro let's out a cute and loving purr.

"Aww, Nathan." Spyro replies and nuzzles him affectionately.

The duo soon see a pair of stars and Nathan says. "Look at those two stars they're just like us together forever."

Spyro smiles and replies. "We'll always be together, Nathan I love you so much."

"I love you too my purple prince." Nathan said.

Nathan presses his his lips against Spyro's and the duo go into a loving and heartwarming kiss. Spyro purrs in pure delight as he and his mate start to deepen the loving kiss. The duo soon pull away from the kiss and smile at eachother in pure love.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said.

Spyro smiles and replies. I love more, Nathan."

The dup chuckle at eachother and go into another loving kiss. Spyro purrs once again in purr love as the kiss deepens again with even more love.

* * *

**Man, this is so heartwarming.**

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be up next week.**

**Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8-Going to the Dragon Realms.

It's been a few months since Spyro arrived in Nathan's world and the two fell in love and Spyro is beyond happy he has a great boyfriend who loves him so much and great new friends to the young purple dragon his life is wonderful.

Spyro wakes up from his dream where he and Nathan are a little bit older. They're are on the alter about to be married and they both kiss as the crowd cheers. The dream made the purple dragon smile, he knew he wanted a future with Nathan he loved him so much. Spyro then looked down and saw Nathan was fast asleep his arms wrapped lovingly around him.

Spyro smiles and nuzzles his boyfriend awake.

Nathan yawns. "Morning cutie pie."

Spyro giggled at his nickname and said. "Morning my love."

Nathan smiles and kisses his dragon boyfriend in pure love.

Spyro purrs in pure delight and happily kisses back. Both of the enjoying every moment of the kiss.

Nathan pulld away and smiled. "Come on cutie let's go get breakfest."

Spyro smiled and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

Meanwhile far away in the Dragon Realms. The Dragon Guardians,Cynder and Sparx are working on a way to bring Spyro back home. Sparx has been almost heart broken since Spyro left the dragon was his brother and best friend in the entire world. Cynder missed him a lot. The Guardians want him back so he can defeat the Dark Master and his armies.

"Are we almost ready?" Ignitus said.

"It's almost finished." Volteer replied.

The Guardians used their magic to open a portal. A large portal then appeared right beside them.

"Spyro! I'm going to see my buddy soon." Sparx said smiling.

"The young dragon needs to hurry we can't keep the portal open for long." Ignitus said.

Meanwhile back on Earth. Spyro is on the couch snuggling with Nathan while their friends Jacob,Tim and Megan are playing on his XBOX 360.

Jacob looks at Nathan and Spyro and says. "Hey, you two lovebirds wanna join us?"

"No thanks, dude." Nathan replies and gives his boyfriend and big hug.

Spyro smiles and happily hugs back saying. "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, Spyro." Nathan replied.

The couple were about to pull in for a kiss when a large portal opened in the living room.

"What the heck?!" Jacob said completely shocked.

Spyro looked at it and he saw the Dragon Temple some how his friends in the Dragon Realms have opened a portal that way he can return home.

"What is it, dear?" Nathan asked.

Spyro turned around with a big smile and replied. "It's a portal to the Dragon Realms. "You ready to come with me?"

Nathan looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He knew that he was giving up his life here on Earth to have a life and future with his dragon boyfriend of coruse he wasn't going to say no. He was going with him and so were his friends who all loved Spyro and the Dragon Realms.

Nathan happily walks up to Spyro and says. "I'm ready my love."

Spyro giggles and nuzzles his boyfriend. Jacob,Tim and Megan walk towards the couple knowing they're are about to begin a new life as well.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Megan said ready to go."

Nathan chuckles and replies. "Let's go!"

The group smile and enter the portal ready to start their new lives after the enters the portal closes. The group then emerge at the Dragon Temple.

Jacob smiles and replies. "Wow. Our new home."

"It's so beautiful." Megan said.

"SPYRO!" Sparx flew at full speed to his brother and hugged his snout with all he head.

"Hey, Sparx." Spyro said hapy to see his brother and best friend.

"Spyro! Spyro, buddy. I'm so glad your back." Sparx said hugging his brother tighter.

Spyro chuckled and replied. "I missed you too, Sparx."

Cynder and the Guardians walk towards the group glad that Spyro is back home but also curious of his new friends.

"Welcome home young dragon." Ignitus said.

"I'm glad to be back." Spyro replied.

"This is all touching bu can you tell who are your four friends?" Cyril asked.

"Of coruse." Spyro replied. "These are my friends I met on their world called Earth meet Jacob,Tim and Megan."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Terrador said. "And who's the forth one."

Spyro giggled and replied. "This is my loving boyfriend Nathan."

The Guardians were all shocked.

"Woah. I didn't see that coming." Terrador said.

Sparx looked at his brother and smiled. "I'm so happy for you buddy and this means I got a new brother as well."

Ignitus steped forward. "Well this will take some time to get used to this but we'll accept it."

"Thank you, Ignitus." Spyro replied.

"Alright then let's find these people some rooms." Cyril said.

We all happily enter the temple. Spyro smiles at Nathan and says. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Nathan replied.

"I love you, Nathan." Spyro said.

"I love you more, Spyro." Nathan replied.

The couple kiss in pure love and head to the dining hall with the others ready to begin their new life together.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**Ch.9 will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9-Living in the Dragon Temple.

It's been a few days since Nathan and his friends joined Spyro in the lovely Dragon Realms with the Guardians, the former Terror of the Skies Cynder and Spyro's dragonfly brother and best friend, Sparx and they all love it there. There was a little issue about Spyro and Nathan sleeping together but the Guardians finally said yes seeing how happy the two love birds are and allowed Nathan's friends to live in the temple as well.

Nathan wakes up in his new bed which is made up of a ton of really soft cushions and a thick blanket to keep him and Spyro warm. Nathan smiled he was beyond happy he now lives in the Dragon Realms with his buddies and the new friends and with his beloved boyfriend Spyro who he hopes will be more in the future. Nathan smile at his dragon boyfriend fast asleep in his arms and showers him with loving kisses.

Spyro starts purring in his sleep and soon wakes up seeing his loving boyfriend shower him with loving kisses. Spyro giggles and happily kisses Nathan in pure love.

"Morning, cutie pie." Nathan said.

Spyro giggles and replies. "Good morning, honey." Spyro replied.

Nathan smiles and kisses the purple dragon in the mouth in pure love. Spyro purrs in pure love and happily kisses back. The kiss becomes heated quickly with both of them letting out loving moans and whimpers to eachother. Nathan's hands started rubbing the back of Spyro's neck slowly, trying to make the most of the loving moment. Spyro happily returned the favor as the kiss grew even more passionate and deeper. Nathan moaned happily into the purple dragon's cute muzzle. Spyro moaned happily and starts thrusting his hips againt Nathan's in pure love and pleasure. Both of them loving every second of the moment.

Spyro and Nathan pull away from the kiss smiling and panting.

"Wow, Spyro you're such a great kisser." Nathan said proudly.

"I sure am. I love you so much. Spyro replied with a loving smile.

"I love you too, Spyro and I always will." Nathan aid giving the purple dragon a loving hug.

Spyro happily hugs back and purrs.

"Come on, honey. Let's get breakfest." Nathan said.

The duo leave their room and head into the kitchen to grab some fish. Spyro starts a fire with his fire breath so Nathan can cook his fish.

"Thanks, cutie." Nathan said cooking his fish.

"Your welcome my love." Spyro replied.

After Nathan cooked his fish they begin to eat and cuddle together in pure love."

"Such a loving site purple boy." Sparx said from behind the two love birds.

"Sure is, bro." Spyro replied with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you both. You two are meant for eachother." Sparx replied and hugged his dragon brother's snout.

Spyro chuckles and replies. "Oh, Sparx."

"I love it here, Spyro." Nathan said in the most loving tone.

"So do I, dear." Spyro replied and kisses him on the cheek.

"Aww, Spyro." Nathan said.

The rest of the day went on as usaul Nathan's friends hanging out with him,Spyro,Sparx and Cynder all having fun together. Later on in the night Nathan and Spyro are on their bed snuggling together in pure love.

"This is nice." Spyro purred.

"Sure is cutie pie. I love you." Nathan replied.

"I love you too." Spyro repiles and kisses Nathan in pure love.

Nathan giggles and the duo fall into a loving sleep together knowing their love is growing each day. Unknown to them Nathan's body begins to change while they sleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chaper. Read and review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. What do you think Nathan is going to become? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10-Nathan the Dragon.

The next day Nathan awakes form his sleep ready to begin the day with his loving boyfrind but when he tried to get up he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Spyro didn't wake up he was still sound alseep on their bed.

"Ow. What is wrong with me today?" Nathan said to himself. He tried to get up again but feel to the floor again.

This time Spyro woke up and he heard the noise. The young dragon looked down and saw a dark purple dragon on the floor. The dragon had black claws,toxic green underbelly,spines,wings and horns curved like Spyro's. And silver wingblades and a razer sharp and jaged tailblade. He also had the most beautiful purple eyes the young hero has ever seen. Spyro finally spoke up. "Hey there young dragon."

Nathan looks up at Spyro and says. "What are you talking about, dear? It's me Nathan."

Spyro looked completely shocked he knew that voice it was Nathan's but it sounded a little deeper.

"Nathan don't freak out but you have somehow changed into a dragon." Spyro gently replied.

"WHAT?!" Nathan screamed completely shocked but what he has just heard. Him a dragon but that was impossible. Nathan finally managed to stand up now that he has to walk on four legs and made it to a puddle and saw his own reflection he saw that he was indeed a dragon and not just any dragon but a rare purple dragon like his dear boyfriend, Spyro. He was very shocked but he could tell he is going to love begin a dragon. One he'll live a lot longer. Two he'll be able to fiy,fight and breathe elemental breath attacks. And three when he and Spyro are older they'll be able to mate and do other loving stuff together. Nathan smiled and said. "Do you like my new body?"

"I think you're beautiful, Nathan no matter what. I love you with all my heart and soul." Spyro said tears of joy froming in his loving purple eyes.

Nathan sees the tears and manags to walk up to his love and lick away the tears saying. "I love you too my sweet, Spyro."

Spyro giggles and replies. "Come on cutie pie. Let's go show the others."

Nathan and Spyro leave their room and go tell the others. Nathan had a hard time walking around with four legs, but Spyro helped him get around. Nathan knew this would take some time but he knew he'd get used to it. The two finally arrive in front of everybody.

"Hey, buddy whose your new friend?" Sparx asked.

"Guys it's me, Nathan. I'm a dragon now." Nathan said smiling.

"Your a dragon. How?" Megan said completely shocked.

"We turned him into a dragon. We should anceint magic and transformed your friend into a dragon. Why we did this is because Nathan will live a longer and he'll be much stronger." Volteer said.

"And they'll be loving it even more when he and Spyro are mating when they're older." Cyril replied.

Both Nathan and Spyro blushed heavily at what Cyril just said out loud to their friends.

"Dude, Cyril that is personal." Sparx said.

Cyril chuckled and replies. "Sorry about that boys."

Nathan then turns to his friends wondering if they would accept him in his new form. "Guys do you accpet this?"

"Of coruse we do." Megan said.

"Human or dragon your our friend no matter what." Jacob said.

"Thanks guys." Nathan softly replied.

Spyro smiled happily at Nathan his love so hot, He loved everything about the boy. Spyro gave a warm smile and walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him in pure love.

Nathan let out a happy purr and returned the kiss to the dragon he loves so much.

"Aww, so cute." Megan said.

"Those two are meant for eachother." Terrador replied.

"They look so happy." Cynder said smiling.

"They sure do. Come on let's give them some alone time." Sparx replied.

Soon everyone else leaves and me and Spyro are on the grass eating some fish and cuddling together. Nathan then uses his new fire breath and creates a fire for them.

"Your beyond amazing, cutie pie. Spyro said smiling.

"Aww, Spyro you're so sweet." Nathan replied.

Spyro snuggled closer to his love and they look into the beautiful night sky together. They see two stars right beside eachother.

"Look, Spyro see those two stars they're like us together forever." Nathan said pointing at them with his new tail.

"We'll always be together my love." Spyro replied snuggling closer to Nathan.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said softly.

"I love you too, Nathan." Spyro gently replied.

The two dragons share a loving kiss and continue watching the stars knowing their love is truly special and will always and forever grow stronger and stronger.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**Rating may change to M in the future. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11-Three years later

It's been over three years since Spyro,Sparx,Nathan and Cynder broke out of that time crystal and defeated Malefor and his minions and restored to Dragon Realms back to their peaceful state. Everyone in the realm can finally relax thanks to the four young heroes.

Inside the city of WarFang and in a small house lives Spyro, his boyfriend Nathan and his brother and best friend Sparx. Spyro and the two moved into the house after Malefor's defeat. Cynder is living with the Guardians. Spyro wakes up and sees his love fast asleep in his arms purring softly. Spyro smiled at his beloved boyfirned. It had been a tough three years defeating Skabb and forzen for three years and taking on the Dark Master and finally putting an end to his evil but they did it and they did it together. Their love also became much stronger.

"He's is so cute." Spyro said to himself and started nuzzling his boyfriend.

Nathan purred and opens his loving purple eyes.

"Morning, cutie pie." Spyro said.

Nathan yawned cutely and replied. "Morning my purple prince."

Spyro giggled at his pet name and said. "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you you too, Spyro." Nathan replied.

The two lovebirds get out of their bed and walk into the kitchen for a little breakfest. The duo grab some fish and eat outside.

"This is nice." Spyro said.

"Sure is, Spyro. We did t we beat Malefor and saved the Dragon Realms. It was tough but we did it together." Nathan replied.

"We sure did and our love for eachother kept growing." Spyro said with a smile.

Nathan and Spyro press their lips together and kiss in pure love. Both dragons purr in pure love andwrap their wings around eachother showing the loving affection even more. They both purred even louder as the kiss grew more and more heated. Both of them wanted to mate that way they could show their love and passion for eachother as well and claim eachother as their mates that way their love will be forever. Soon both dragons pull away from the kiss and smile at eachother.

"Wow. Spyro you're such a great kisser." Nathan said.

"Aww, you kiss real good too, dear." Spyro softly replied.

Nathan smiled at his love and started looking at Spyro's cute butt.

Spyro noticed his boyfrined looking at his butt and playfully said. "Hey stop looking at my butt, dear."

"Spyro you have such a cute little butt." Nathan replied with a smile.

Spyro blushed a little and said. "Aww, Nathan you're so sweet."

The two dragon snuggle closer to eachother and purr happily knowing their love is unbreakable and it will always keep growing stronger no matter what. Because they both know their love is meant to be.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said softly.

"I love you too, Nathan." Spyro replied softly.

The two kiss eachother again in pure love knowing they're going to have a long and happy future together and they both continue kissing and purring in pure love.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review. **

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12-More than dragon boyfriends.

It's been a few days since Spyro and Nathan's talked about their new life together and Nathan is ready to take their sweet relationship to the next level he knows in his heart that Spyro is the one and he wants to be with the dragon forever. The thought of Spyro and him together forever made the boy now dragon smile happily.

"Spyro is going to be so happy." Nathan said to himself.

Sparx then flew in and smiled at the sight of his brother's loving boyfriend. "Hiya, Nathan."

Nathan smiled and replied. "Hey, Sparx. How are you today?"

"I'm doing great, dude. How are you and my buddy doing?" Sparx asked happy for his brother.

"I'm planning to take Spyro out on a romantic date and then give him something that will make our love last forever." Nathan replied smiling even more.

"Really? What are planning to give purple boy?" Sparx asked in an excited tone.

"It's a very special suprise, bro." Nathan said and walked out of the room to find his beautiful purple prince.

Nathan walked throughout the city of WarFang and soon arrived at a shady tree and saw his boyfriend relaxing a little bit. Nathan smiled at the sight and sneaks up behind him and hugs him tightly and purrs.

"Hi, cutie pie." Nathan said happily.

"Hi, dear." Spyro giggled and turned around, hugging Nathan back. The purple hero felt completely in love. Nathan meant everything to him they had such a sweet and loving relationship together and all of their friends accepted them they both did get a little annoyed by Cyril when he talks about their personal life but all n all they had such a wonderful life together. Spyro smiled and hugged his boyfriend toghter tonight they are going on a special date and the young purple dragon is just so happy.

"So where are we going, dear?" Spyro asked in a sweet tone.

"Follow me, cutie." Nathan gently replied.

Spyro nodded and happily followed his love back into the city and they soon arrived at a small park filled with other couples dancing,eating and having fun together.

"You like it?" Nathan asked.

"I love it, dear." Spyro replied.

The two grabbed some stuff and sat up their picnic under a few shady trees.

"This is such a beautiful spot." Spyro said.

"Sure is, honey. You wanna dance?" Nathan asked.

"Of coruse, dear." Spyro replied smiling.

Both dragons then stood on their hind legs and they held eachothers paws tight in love and begin to slow dance together loving every minute of being together.

"This is so nice." Spyro said holding his love tight.

"Sure is, dear. I love you, Spyro." Nathan softly replied.

'I love you too, Nathan." Spyro replied.

The two dragons continued to dance and soon press their snouts together, kiss in pure love.

Both dragons purred in pure love and continue kissing loving every single second of the romantic moment they're sharing together. Both dragons purred even louder and pulled eachother even closer and soon found them selves making out in the soft grass.

"Oh, Nathan. I love you so much." Spyro said as he purred in pure love.

"I love you way more, Spyro." Nathan replied and purred in pure love.

Minutes later the two finished kissing and are laying down in the soft grass snuggling together. Nathan felt total love for Spyro and decided it was time to tell his true love.

"Spyro." Nathan said.

"Yes my love?" Spyro asked.

Nathan sighed happily said. "Spyro these years I've spent with you have made me so happy. I'm beyond happy to be your boyfriend and I'm glad that no matter what we faced we always faced it together and over these years our bond and love for eachother just keeps growing stronger and stronger and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Spyro. I know in my heart that you're the one."

Spyro teared up in pure joy and said. "I love you, Nathan and I always will."

"I love you too, Spyro and Spyro?" Nathan asked.

"Yes?" Spyro said.

Nathan smiles at the purple dragon and pulls out a small blue box with a purple/silver ring inside. Spyro's eyes widened with joy and pure love he then began to cry tears of pure joy.

"Spyro my love will you marry me?" Nathan asked as he hugged his loving purple dragon boyfriend tightly.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Do you think Spyro will say yes?**

**Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13-Yes I will.

Spyro cried tears of pure joy Nathan has just aksed him to be his husband and mate. The purple dragon is beyond happy. He always wanted this to happen eversince the two started dating almost four years ago. Spyro looked at the ring in joy there was no-way he was going to say no. He loved Nathan and he always would no matter what.

Spyro looked at his future husband in pure love and said proudly. "Yes I will, my love."

Tears of pure joy filled Nathan's eyes as he put the ring on Spyro's paw and kissed his mate in pure love. Spyro purrs in pure love and hapily kisses back with all of his might. The two dragon lovers begin to deepen the kiss both moaning and purring in total delight. Both dragons wrap their arms around eachother and wag their tails lovingly as they make out.

After a few minutes the two pull away panting and smiling at eachother.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said lovingly.

"I love you too, honey." Spyro replied softly.

"We'll need to plan our wedding, dear." Nathan said.

"Good idea, Nathan. Let's inform the others." Spyro replied.

The two lovers got up and packed everything up and walked paw in paw to the Dragon Temple to infrom their friends about their love and their future together. The duo soon arrived at the temple ready to tell Sparx,Cynder,The Guardians,Tim,Jacob and Megan about the news.

"So young dragons what's the big news?" Volteer asked.

Spyro smiled at them all shows them the ring. "Nathan asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Everyone fell silent all them completely surprised they all knew the two loved eachother they are suprised and happy that the two are going to next level in their love and Sparx started crying tears of joy.

"Are you okay, Sparx?" Spyro asked his brother.

"I'm fine, buddy. This is just such a loving moment. I'm so happy for you both." Sparx replied still sniffling.

"Thanks, buddy." Spyro replied.

"This also means that when me and Spyro get married you and me Sparx will become brothers. I'm so happy." Nathan replied.

"Me too, brother." Sparx said.

"So when are you two lovebirds going to have the wedding and where should it going to be set up?" Cynder asked.

"We plan to have the wedding in a month at Spyro and Sparx's old playground." Nathan replied to his friend.

"I can you two are ready to mate." Cyril said with a smirk.

Nathan and Spyro both blushed bright red in embarrassment. Cyril had thing for getting into their personal life and to be honest it was quite annoying. True both dragons wanted to mate. But they want to wait until the time is right.

"Cyril, that is personal!" Sparx yelled.

"What I can't help myself. We all are amazed by their love." Cyril said.

"Indeed and Nathan and Spyro allow us and the people of WarFang to help set up the wedding. We want you both to have a long and happy future together." Volteer replied.

"Thanks, Volteer. Sparx I want you to be the best man at the wedding." Spyro said to his brother.

"Aww, Spyro you're the best." Sparx replied hugging his brother's cute purple snout.

Spyro chuckled and nuzzled his brother lovingly. "Your welcome, brother."

"Well looks like we've got a wedding to get ready." Magan said.

"Indeed. Come now it's time to ask the people of WarFang to help." Volteer said and left with the others.

Me and Spyro smile and hug eachother tightly in pure love and purr.

"I'm so happy for us, Nathan. We're going to be married." Spyro said.

"Me too, honey. I'm so happy. We'll be together forever." Nathan replied.

"We sure will. I love you, Nathan." Spyro said.

"I love you too, Spyro." Nathan replied.

The two mates kiss in pure love and follow the others both of them happy that their love will never be broken and they'll be together forvever.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14-Marriage

It's a lovely day in the Dragon Realms. Today is a very special day for Spyro and Nathan the two dragon lovers are getting married about to make their special dream come true both dragons wanted this so badly they loved eachother so much. Inside their house in the city of WarFang the two soulmates and Sparx are getting ready for the big day.

"I can't wait, dear. I'm so happy." Nathan said proudly.

"Me too, honey. We're going to be married." Spyro replied happily and hugged his love tightly.

Nathan purred and hugged his soulmate back. Nathan stared deeply into his mate's beautiful purple eye and pressed his lips against Spyro's and kisses the purple dragon in pure love. Spyro purrs and happily kisses back and wraps his arms lovingly around Nathan pulling the dragon closer to him as they both let out loving growls and happy purrs. Soon both dragons find themselves making out passionately on floor moaning happily. The two lovers soon pull away from the passionate and loving kiss panting heavily.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said.

"I love you too, Nathan." Spyro softly replied.

"Hey you two lovebirds going to get ready or not?" Sparx said.

"We're coming, bro." Spyro said.

Spyro put on his purple dragon armor and a purple/yellow helment that has writing on the back that reads 'Spyro and Sparx best brother buddies 4 ever' Sparx begged Spyro to wear it since he made it for him. Nathan puts on some black/purple armor and a black helment that has writing on the back that reads. 'Spyro and Nathan together forever.'

Spyro smiles and replies. "Aww, Nathan that's so sweet."

Nathan giggles and says. "Thanks, dear. I'm ready to be yours and only yours."

"Me too my love." Spyro replied.

"Great you both are ready now let's go meet the others." Sparx said.

"Let's go." Spyro replied.

Nathan,Spyro and Sparx leave the house to go meet up with Nathan's friends. The trio walked throughout the city and soon meet up with their three human friends.

"Hey you guys just made it." Jacob said.

"We sure did, buddy." Nathan replied.

"I hope this wedding doesn't stink" Tim said.

"Nothing stinks as bad as Spyro's farts." Sparx chuckled.

"Alright let's just head down to the playground already." Megan said a little annoyed.

"Let's go." Nathan said happily.

The five leave the city together and walk into the swamp which served as Spyro and Sparx's old childhood home.

"This is so beautiful." Megan said.

"Sure is, Megan Spyro and Sparx's home. Wow." Jacob said.

"Yep. This is a great place minus the stupid Frogweeds and Blub Spiders." Sparx said.

"It's a good there aren't any ememies here now." Nathan said happily.

"It sure is, honey." Spyro replied.

Soon the five arrive at the playground and see their beautiful dream just feet away from them on the altar stand Vloteer he'll be the dragon that will officially have them married. Both soulmates start to tear up in joy they see all their friends have arrived ready to see this perfect moment.

"Looks like everyone is here. We better get ready." Jacob said.

"Good idea, dude." Tim replied.

Everyone else sit down. Sparx flew up to the altar with the rings. Me and Spyro slowly walked down the altar paw in paw as the others cried in pure joy.

"This is so beautiful." Megan said.

"Sure is, Megan." Cyril said.

Spyro and Nathan happily walked to the altar and saw Volteer and Sparx smiling at them. Sparx flies to them and hands them their rings Spyro's lovingly ring Nathan gave him and a dark purple ring Spyro made from a dark purple crystal. Volteer steps forward and smiles.

"We're gathered here to join these two loving souls together. Spyro do you take Nathan to be your mate?" Volteer asked.

"I do." Spyro replied smiling.

"And do you Nathan take Spyro to be your mate?" Volteer asked.

"I do." Nathan replied proudly.

"Then with power vested in me I now pronouce you mates. You may now kiss." Volteer replied smiling.

Spyro and Nathan smiled at eachother and their lips lock in pure passion and they go into a deep and loving kiss as they entire crowd cheers.

"I'm so happy for them." Terrador said.

"Me too, my friend." Cyril said.

"I just love happy endings." Sparx said crying tears of joy.

Nathan and Spyro pull away from the kiss and smile at eachother lovingly.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said.

"I love you too, honey," Spyro replied.

The two soulmates go into another kiss as the crowd cheers happily.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15-Loving mates.

It's a lovely day at Spyro and Nathan's house. It's been almost four days since the two dragon lovers got married and they're beyond happy now because they could finally mate together and both dragons are byond happy about that and are ready to claim each other as their's.

"Spyro, I'm so happy, dear." Nathan said smiling as he snuggled closer to his love.

"Me too, honey. I'm so glad we're married and are together forever." Spyro softly replied and starts licking his love's face.

"Aww, I love you so much." Nathan said as he begins to purr.

"I love you too, Nathan and I always will." Spyro lovingly replied.

Nathan looked at his soulmate he is beyond happy they met over three years ago when he was a human and still lived on Earth. He does miss his old life a little bit. But he loves everything about his new life besides the fact that Cyril always wants to get into their personal life, but all and all his life is perfect when Spyro first came to Earth they became friends quickly and their friendship soon became love which they were both happy about now Nathan has everything he's ever wanted and so does Spyro. He's beyond happy.

Spyro notices his mate smiling and asks. "Why are you smiling, dear?"

"I'm smiling because of us. Spyro eversince we met we fromed an instant bond we became dear friends and soon our friendship became love and I'm beyond happy. I love you, Spyro. You're beyond the most amazing amazing dragon in the entrie universe. I've always loved you. You're perfect. I love your beautiful purple eyes and your deep voice. I love how much you care for me and others. I love your purple scales and when you wag your cute tail and I love your hot purple butt, Spyro. I love you with all my heart and soul and I always will." Nathan said tears of joy falling from his eyes.

After saying this, Nathan snuggled closer to his love and purred, and Spyro hugged Nathan tightly with his wings. Nathan purred and snuggles on his love's soft chest feeling completely secure and loved.

"I love you, Nathan. I've loved you for so long. I love you so much. When I first came to your world you let me stay with you and comforted me when I felt lonely and you even let me sleep in the bed with you. Which I loved every second of snuggling with you and when we confessed our love for each other I was beyond happy. I love you, Nathan." Spyro replied.

Nathan cried even more in joy and huggged his love tightly and showers him with loving kisses.

"I love you so much. I love you." Nathan said and continue kissing his love.

Spyro giggles and replies. "I love you too, Nathan."

Spyro and Nathan soon press their lips together and go into a passionate and loving kiss. Both dragons let out deep moans and loud happy purrs as they deepen the kiss even more and wrap their arms around eachother in pure love. The soon pull away from the kiss panting.

"I love you, Spyro." Nathan said proudly.

"I love you too, Nathan." Spyro replied proudly.

"Shall we head to our room, cutie pie?" Nathan asked with a blush on his face.

"Why sure, dear. I'm ready." Spyro replied with a smirk.

Spyro and Nathan walk to their room paw in paw smiling. They enter their room and close the door. Sparx smiled at the sight those two are beyond pefect for eachother. The little dragonfly chuckled as he heard loud moaning,happy purring and other noises from the room.

"They are meant to be. Their love is pure." Sparx said and flew out of the house to grab some lunch.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Read and review.**

**A.N.-Sorry It's a little late. This story is almost finished. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
